


What Fate Brings

by ObsidianRomance



Series: Alpha/Omega J2 [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Difficult Labor, Established Relationship, Fate, Graphic Wolf Birth, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Werebabies, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are completely surprised when they welcome a new pup way too soon after their first two were born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared's POV

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : My hetero-lifemate [Demondetox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox). Thank you so much love! And I am so glad you enjoyed it! Yay cheerleading!  
>  **Author’s Note:** So...I wrote more. This is me practicing with this world. Theses two are fun to write about and I plan on explaining more about what is going on. Thanks for sticking with me while I try to test my hand are writing about these two in the world I created.

Two months after Risa and Ronan were whelped, Jared finally finds the strength to leave them alone for a night. His stomach is in knots over it but he is desperate to get out and run with Jensen.

Their pups are grown enough to be playful, mischievous balls of fur. And while Jared will defend them to anyone who calls them trouble makers, he knows that’s exactly what they are.

But they’re sweet and smart and most importantly, they’re his. He knows they’re worth it.

And Jensen’s been a great dad. For better or for worse, he taught them how to pounce. They can’t wait till they’re a little older and shift to their human form so they can get the full picture of who their children are. Right now, they’re cute puppies who love trotting around behind Jared or Jensen, regardless of what form they are in.

They’re practically clawing at Jensen’s mom as she tries to hold both of them in her arms while Jared and Jensen sneak out for the night. The pups whine and bark with urgency, ignoring Jensen’s mother’s soothing coos and scratches behind their ears.

That was the hardest part.

The rest of the night gets easier after that. They shift and take off through the forest, not having to worry about little paws getting tangled up in the brush of landing snout first in a creek. Jared sprints ahead of Jensen, weaving in and out of the trees just a hair in front of his mate, teasing him with every flick of his tail.

He feels their connection bubbling up inside of him and he lets out a happy yip and bounces in the air, looking over his shoulder for a split second before zipping ahead.

Even in the woods, he smells Jensen all around him. It makes his heart flutter but it also gets him lost in a daydream. Without realizing it, Jensen sneaks up on him and tumbles him to the ground.

They roll around on the ground, jaws snapping playfully, grabbing each other’s fur and shaking gently.

Jensen buries his nose in Jared’s scruff and pins the darker wolf under him.

Jared doesn’t fight back, which isn’t what he had in mind in the first place. He felt like running and stretching out on the forest floor, not getting pinned by a possessive mess of tawny fur. But he can’t help himself from going limp under his mate. He whines and collapses onto his belly, reaching his head up to meet Jensen’s curious sniffing. He feels a pull in his gut, tethering him to Jensen and he presses up into the older man’s familiar weight.

When Jared’s head goes a little fuzzy and his body feels like waves reacting to Jensen’s pull, Jared is confused. He’s equally confused when he finds himself shifting subconsciously, pushing up on his front paws so that his hind quarters are in the air. Jensen continues his curious sniffing. Whimpering, Jared swishes his tail out of the way and exposes himself. The move earns him an exploratory snuffle and lick from his alpha, making the fire in Jared’s belly explode.

What surprises him is how quickly Jensen backpedals from the moment. He trips over his paw and shifts back into his human form faster than Jared’s ever seen him before. It startles Jared enough to regain control of his body and he shifts, falling on his naked ass and blinking at Jensen. “What the hell?”

“You’re in heat.” Jensen looks spooked, eyes wide but behind the expression is a feral instinct.

“No I’m not!” Jared insists.

“Yes. You. Are.”

Hearing the accusation out loud, Jared latches onto it. He knows it’s true. He feels it in his body and the way his blood is revved up and his body’s working on its own objective. “That’s not possible.”

Jensen’s only response is a thick swallowing motion.

“That’s not possible!” Jared yells in confusion. “I just had pups. They’re…they’re still so little…still nursing. Still…fuck!” He feels a tug in his belly and knows he’s too deep in hormones and mating instinct to scramble out. “Shit…I…Jensen!” He whines like his alpha has all the answers.

“Shh,” Jensen falls on his knees and shuffles closer towards his mate. “It’s okay.”

But it’s not and it’s _fucking weird_ and Jared wants to know what the hell is going on with his body. It’s getting harder to think with Jensen so close to him and he wants to think that they should separate so they can figure this out but when Jensen sits on his haunches between his legs, it’s _exactly_ where Jared’s body wants him to be. “I’m in heat,” he offers pathetically.

“I know.” Jensen cups Jared’s face with his hands and pulls him in for what starts out as a hug but as he gets Jared closer, he can’t help himself and captures Jared’s lips in a hot kiss.

It’s like he’s opened the flood gates.

Logically, Jared knows something very strange is going on with his body chemistry but logic flies out the window the minute Jensen’s scent hits his nose. They kiss with needy drawn out moments until Jensen’s arousal saturates every part of his scent and has Jared reeling. Jared moans and melts, submitting completely. He doesn’t want to fight. He want’s Jensen – in him and on him. That point is accentuated with a blatant splaying of his legs and he knows the scent of his own arousal hits Jensen in the face.

Jensen’s pupils are lust blown and blind to anything but Jared’s body. His movements get more insistent, and he shoves Jared back on the ground, hooking his legs up over his shoulders.

It all seems to make sense now. The ulterior motive of their initial itching desire to get out of the house becomes clear. Jared and Jensen had been dancing around each other all day, flaunting themselves and reminding each other why they are so good together.

Jared always wants Jensen but at this exact moment, he’s sure he and his body have _never_ needed Jensen like this. It’s like there is more than his heat at play, like nature and fate want this as much as the two of them do.

By the time Jensen buries himself in Jared, they’ve been riling each other up so much that the whole world can probably smell it. They move together, Jared scratching the hell out of Jensen’s back and Jensen kissing bruises into Jared’s skin in places he knows they’ll stay forever.

It’s a long time before they’re done. Jensen has emptied himself into Jared three times and turned him into a boneless heap; their scents have changed. Jensen found a way to dampen Jared’s heat.

Jared’s pregnant.

Biologically, that wasn’t supposed to be possible. But it was happening, leaving Jared to stretch out on his back and stop worrying about it because Jensen’s hands felt protective and reassuring on his belly.

He feels like he’s spinning.

****************

Jared knows he is whining, loud and higher pitched than his usual complaints.

Really, it’s all too much. The pain crashes into him and none of this happened with his first labor.

He’s pacing and twisting in circles only to spin the other way and repeat the action. He can’t seem to find a way to get comfortable because despite the pain, he also feels completely unsettled. The whole pregnancy has had him on edge and worried. It caught _everyone_ off guard and while people aren’t sure as to how it is even possible, it is happening. Time couldn’t be stopped and Jared and Jensen’s single pup – a fact that also had people scratching their heads – grew big and strong in Jared’s womb. And before anyone was ready for it, the pup wanted out and Jared shifted so he could deliver him.

Jared lays down on his side, pushing up on his front paws so he can inspect his body. He spreads his rear legs and looks between them.

Nothing’s happening.

Whimpering, he sticks his snout between his back legs and sniffs the area while worriedly licking the swollen area and praying something starts soon. There are contraction ripping through him, tightening his belly and making him pant but they don’t seem to be working anything lower.

Getting up again, he paces the room in frantic sweeps. Suddenly, he squats and yelps, feeling like he has to push but realizing his waters are breaking, leaving a wet spot in the middle of the room. He starts panting harder, tongue hanging out as nerves build up.

Circling the room, he yowls. Something feels off but his brain is too focused on birthing his pup that he doesn’t bother thinking about that.

Every instinct in his body tells him to push so he does. Nothing happens. He howls again, a sound filled with pain and desperation.

Jensen’s there, shifted and staring at Jared. He paws the ground gently and tries to approach but Jared snarls and snaps at him. It’s the one time the omega has all the control.

If Jared doesn’t want his alpha around while giving birth, then he damn well will get what he wants.

Only, he wants Jensen there to watch. It’s his pup too. He just doesn’t want Jensen to help.

Jared can do it. He delivered two pups on his own last time, he’s not going to surrender at the thought of birthing another one.

Keeping his rear in the air and crawling forward on his front paws, Jared starts panting more heavily. He picks up a steady whining noise, almost growling through the contractions but whimpering when they get to be too much.

He can feel the pup inside him but it’s not budging.

Falling onto his side again, his legs fall open and he goes back to licking the area and making troubled noises. It hurts to stimulate the area but he keeps licking in hopes that something will happen.

 _Come on, pup_ , he thinks and gives a tentative push.

The result is the same as before. He goes back to panting, gets on his feet and paces.

There is a loud frantic scratching at the door. Jared’s ears pick up on the needy whining of his two older pups. The scratching comes faster, like the two of them are trying to dig through the door to see why their papa is howling in pain.

They want their parents, both Jared and Jensen can tell that. They yip and bark while crying and anxiously scratching at the door.

As much as Jared’s gut instinct wants to comfort them, he also knows he’ll be no good to them right now. He’s consumed with pain and getting this job done first.

Remembering the trouble he had birthing Ronan, Jared gets up on his hind legs and uses the dresser to put his front paws on. This time, gravity does nothing. The pup still won’t budge.

Growling, Jared decides to try repeating everything he’d just done. It yields exactly the same results.

Jensen watches, tail between his legs and pitiful whining coming from his throat. Jared can tell he’s on edge and nervous. He wants to go get help but Jared snaps at him.

He can deliver his pups on his own. He won’t fail his mate. Bringing their pups into the world is the honor he’s been given and he won’t let anyone take that away from him.

A sudden contraction sends Jared into a new frenzy. He pushes as hard as he can, making everything burn but the pup’s not coming.

 _Stuck_ , he thinks and this time he lets Jensen approach him.

Jensen is sweet and concerned. He snuffles the fur behind Jared’s ears, licking gently and whimpering.

Jared can’t even think straight. He starts panting loudly, lungs working so hard that he can see the rapid rise and fall.

Jensen kiss-licks his mate’s neck soothingly through the next series of fruitless pushes and yelps in concern when Jared lets his rear hit the ground. The omega twists so that his thigh lays flat on the floor and his rear legs fall open again. Flicking his tail to the side he reveals a fleck of blood there and he whimpers.

Jensen moves to lick the bloody area, trying to sooth Jared. The gesture is full of concern, and he keeps it up like he’s hoping to lap the pain away from his mate. He noses the area again and whines, paws gently ghosting across Jared’s belly. He’s gotten better access to the area because Jared is hovering his hind leg in the air, leaving a wide open space for Jensen to work. He whimpers a little as he licks, calling for his pup.

Oddly enough, it seems to work. Jared feels something give way and the pup moves.

Screaming like never before, Jared pushes and looks down, shoving Jensen out of the way so he can see what’s going on. Finally, he sees the telltale signs of an emerging pup and licks the area. He’s whimpering like crazy and feels his whole body shake but he doesn’t care. Everything burns and his cries start linking together, putting Jensen on edge immediately.

On the next push, he howls. Tilting his head back, he cries out towards the ceiling. The pup emerges more and Jensen takes over in licking and coaxing it out.

Watching his mate in confusion, Jared starts panting again.

Jensen’s enthusiastic. He nudges at Jared’s belly encouragingly and goes back to tending to his pup.

Despite Jensen trying to help, Jared is desperate to have the thing out of him. He scrambles across the floor and howls again. His front paws seek out Jensen and he doesn’t know what he’s expecting to happen as a result but he claws at his mate and hyperventilates. The pup slips out a bit but retreats the second Jared stops pushing and tries to catch his breath.

Jensen whines at the backwards progress. He noses the pup, sniffing it out and licking gently to let it know that it’s safe out here in the world.

Jared watches the puppy come. Jensen’s licking excitedly as it emerges, his dedication and pride electrifying the room. Jared keeps pushing, hiking his hind leg up higher and curling so he can watch everything in hope of making sure everything turns out well.

It takes a herculean effort, but Jared manages to push hard enough to expel the pup. He screeches when it happens and is too exhausted to do anything about it but pant and cry. He leaves Jensen to deal with the birth sac and cleaning the little one.

Jensen doesn’t seem bothered by his new delegated responsibilities. He gets the newborn cleaned up, revealing his pure white fur and strong set of lungs. The pup responds to every nurturing swipe of Jensen’s tongue, taking in its first breaths.  A new whimper cries out for Jared; Jensen grabs the pup gently with his jaws and deposits him so that he and Jared can absorb each other’s presence. Getting down low, Jensen nudges the pup closer and locks eyes with Jared. There is a weird combination of feelings coursing through them. He’s concerned and proud, but he’s also tentative. Jared is, at best, a protective creature. He’s waiting for Jared’s instincts to kick in and is concerned that all his mate can do is blink and pant. Reaching forward, Jensen licks at Jared’s jaw while letting out soft whimpers.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jared answers Jensen with his own exhausted licks and a snuffling nose to the area behind Jensen’s ears. He inhales his mate’s scent and feels calmer even though the pup’s birth was quite tumultuous. Looking down, he noses the newborn, a boy, and licks him all over despite the fact that Jensen did a good job all on his own. He familiarizes himself with the way the pup’s fur lays and the curve of his skull. The puppy is pure white. Even the pads of his feet are pink and soft. Jared’s never seen anything like it. He’s also the biggest newborn puppy Jared’s ever seen.

His confusion must emanate from him because Jensen whines in his ear and licks his face, shifting all his weight so they are leaning on each other.

Other than his size and color, the pup looks perfect. He yawns and reminds Jared that his job isn’t done. He’s got to feed his pup and he hopes the little boy figures it out on his own because he’s so tired and can barely keep his head up. Laying down with all four of his legs stretched out, he lets his head hit the floor and huffs. The pup wiggles closer to a teat and latches on, nursing with high pitched snorting noises. The puppy isn’t gentle but Jared doesn’t care one bit. It means he’s strong and alive. He’s their little Mica. The name wasn’t in Jared’s brain before but it is now.

Jensen lays down next to Jared, their noses touching.

Whatever they just did was something special, Jared knows that. He’s not sure what this white pup, born so close in date to his other children and defying his body’s biological rules of procreation, means. When he sniffs him, Jared can tell he’s _something_. He’s Jared’s and Jensen’s but he’s something larger as well.

They’ll figure it out. They’ll love him and nurture him and figure out what his greater purpose on earth is.

Right now, he’s just like every other newborn pup. He’s demanding and hungry, little paws kneading at Jared’s belly and trying to get as much milk into his mouth as he can.

And Jared has a lot of other things to deal with. He’s got to clean himself up and deal with the grosser parts of whelping pups in his wolf form. He’d rather finish that part up so he can shift back to being human and shower, brush his teeth, and collapse into a warm puppy filled bed.

He’ll do that in a little while. Right now he feels like sleeping while Jensen rests his head protectively over him, shielding both him and the pup from the rest of the world.

 


	2. Mica's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mica thinks being born is really confusing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I love Mica. I wanted some adorable Mica. Hope this makes sense, I suppose it is really odd to read about a wolf pup's birth from the wolf pup's point of view.  
> Btw - Mica "speaks" in italics.

Mica is getting frustrated with his papa.

Hours ago he was warm and comfortable, nestled safely in his papa’s womb. Now he’s squished and muscles are contracting against him. It’s not part of his plan.

He fights against it, trying to wiggle away from wherever his papa’s body is trying to usher him.

The world isn’t ready for him.

It’s not.

Mica’s ready for it but something in his wolf brain tells him his current location is simpler and safer.

He tries to stay put but his papa is working extra hard to counter that. He hears him crying and howling and doesn’t know what that means but it makes Mica feel _bad_. He doesn’t understand it. It’s too complex.

Another whimper joins the mix, low and closer to Mica’s home.

 _Dad!_ He thinks. Mica wants to know this mysterious “dad”.  He hears dad calling for him and stops fighting for a second.

A second is all it takes for him to lose any chance to holding fast to his placement in papa’s womb.

Then everything gets really confusing for him. He hears his dad again and he wants to yowl. It feels like the world is constricting around him. It’s still dark and warm but there is a tiny halo of light that his blind eyes barely pick up on.

His papa is making noises Mica doesn’t understand but, again, they make him feel _bad_. He’s a bad puppy. He’s hurting papa.

Dad is calling for him louder and suddenly his head is forced through the halo of light. He’s cold but a warmth washes over him again and again. _Papa! Papa! Papa!_ Mica wiggles but his lower body is stuck. His papa noses him and bathes him in warmth again. _Papa!_ His tiny heart speeds up because maybe he’s not a bad puppy. Papa seems excided to meet him.

Whatever’s restraining Mica pushes him forward and then a new nose shoves into Mica’s world. _Dad! That’s dad!_ He gets the same treatment he got from papa, warmth washing over him, maybe even more enthusiastically than when papa did it.

He hears his dad whimpering at him and then Mica’s world turns upside down. He tumbles and feels like he’s falling forever. He feels dad making him warm again and then little sharp things are gently nipping away his birth sac. Mica whines. He likes his birth sac. It kept him warm and cozy, like he was wrapped up in it. He whines louder but dad keeps peeling it off of him.

Mica’s definitely sure he made a mistake letting papa force him out of his womb.

He’s cold and wet.

Dad stole his birth sac.

Then dad starts repeating some of his prior actions and Mica realizes he’s _licking_ him. Dad is licking him. Dad keeps shoving him around, rolling him on his side so he can lick his face and belly and _okay, this feels kinda nice_.

When dad stops, Mica whines. He can’t see dad but he _knows_ where he is. He wants him to keep licking him and making him feel safe. His belly hurts and he’d like for that to go away too. Dad bumps into him with a firm nudge of his nose and Mica lands against something warm. His tiny brain is exhausted and he can’t figure out what that means until he’s being licked again. It’s not dad.

 _Papa!_ Mica wiggles excitedly. He loves his papa. His little legs are useless but he tries to move them anyway, only serving to stretch all four of them out straight and he cries in frustration.

Thankfully, papa seems to understand him. Papa licks him all over and snuffles behind his ears. When papa whines, he sounds tired but Mica yips and papa gives him a happy snort in the face.

Mica’s belly still hurts, however, and he doesn’t know what to do about that.

Papa and Dad start licking each other, leaving Mica a little conflicted. Mica’s not sure what that means. He loves dad and papa but he likes them better when they’re licking him. He whines and gets closer to papa’s belly.

He whines again. He’s hungry!

Papa doesn’t seem to care. He just nudges Mica closer to his belly.

Then Mica’s face collides with a protruding area of flesh. He mouths it blindly and when warmth hits his tongue, he starts to suckle.

 _Milk!_ Mica wiggles a bit, growing overly excited and getting milk all over the corners of his mouth. Papa licks him again and he slows down.

The milk is good. It’s warm and makes his belly feel better. He suckles harder and paws at his papa’s belly.

 _Hi, papa. I’m Mica_.

And papa gets that because he’s papa and he’s perfect. Mica lets out a happy whine around the nipple and settles down.

Dad licks him again and then papa.

The world really isn’t so scary.

He’s got the best papa and dad, ever. He’s got milk and he’s warm.

What could go wrong?


End file.
